


Of Dirt and Stone: Outline

by Follower_Of_Mania



Series: Warrior of the Grey [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Spoilers, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follower_Of_Mania/pseuds/Follower_Of_Mania
Summary: I've abandoned Of Dirt and Stone and this series entirely. Due to requests, this is the outline of how Of Dirt and Stone would have gone. It's very bare-bones. This is the outline I would've followed if I chose to write the full thing.





	Of Dirt and Stone: Outline

Chapter One: The Arrival

  1. The 100 Arrive

  2. Anya left behind to watch them

  3. Octavia, Finn, Monty and Jasper go for food

  4. Jake runs away from the camp

  5. Clarke Arrives

Chapter Two: Playing with Fire 

  1. Lincoln watches Jake

  2. Bellamy and Wells talk about Clarke

  3. Lexa meets Clarke

  4. OFM returns without Jasper

Chapter Three: Drowning Under

  1. Acid Fog shows up 

  2. Bellamy talks with Charlotte and tells her to kill her demons

  3. Wells stabs Atom

  4. Clarke and Indra watch from the trees

  5. They find Jasper

  6. Octavia bonds with Jake

  7. Octavia goes missing when Lincoln saves her from Anya’s scouts

Chapter Four: Into the Storm

  1. Lexa meets with the Generals

  2. Clarke and Octavia talk 

  3. Finn gets injured

  4. Bellamy captures Lincoln

  5. Octavia returns to the Drop Ship

  6. Jake missed her (It's been 4 days)

  7. Murphy rouses the troops to go after Finn and Bellamy when Wells drags the two into camp with him

Chapter Five: Sparks from the Anvil

  1. Charlotte attempts to kill Wells 

  2. Octavia stops Charlotte

  3. Lincoln gets interrogated

  4. Jasper and Monty plan ways to try to communicate with the Ark

  5. Clarke meets with Anya for a spar and talk

  6. Lexa and Titus disagree

  7. Bellamy helps Jake take off his bracelet

Chapter Six: Across the Eddas 

  1. Lexa and Titus discuss Rangarök

  2. Octavia releases Charlotte

  3. Raven lands on Earth

  4. Octavia meets Raven

  5. Finn dies from his wounds as Wells watches

  6. Boat clan warriors arrive in TonDC and Clarke meets them at the gate

  7. Octavia frees Lincoln

  8. Clarke crashes Lexa's second meeting with the generals

Chapter Seven: A Legend of Fimbulwinter

  1. The 100 start running out of food

  2. Raven and Jake talk about Abby

  3. Lincoln meets with Anya

  4. Bellamy and Murphy plan their attack on the Grounders

  5. Clarke returns to Anya’s forward camp

  6. Echo arrives at the forward camp

  7. Raven confronts Wells

Chapter Eight: Swallowing the Sun

  1. One of the 100 is found dead

  2. Murphy is accused of the kill and exiled 

  3. Wells and Octavia approach Lincoln with peace 

  4. Raven opens radio communication with the Ark

  5. Clarke and Echo go hunting

  6. Lincoln talks to Anya 

Chapter Nine: Fenrir

  1. Clarke and Anya lead the peace talks with Wells and Octavia

  2. Bellamy ruins the talks by shooting one of their guards

  3. Octavia confronts Bellamy

  4. Wells talks to his Father

  5. Abby talks to Jake over the radio 

  6. Ark communication cuts out

  7. Clarke sharpens her sword and talks with Echo

  8. Lexa sends a letter to Luna 

Chapter Ten: Jörmungandr

  1. The Ark falls to the ground

  2. The drop ship is in chaos, Bellamy can’t contain them

  3. Octavia and Jake leave the drop ship

  4. Lexa is in TonDC at the impact/earthquake and helps with a building collapse

  5. Clarke deposits the blood sickness at the drop ship 

  6. Indra departs with Tristan on a scouting mission to find the fallen Ark pieces and contain their sky people

  7. Luna boards her ship 

Chapter Eleven: Naglfar

  1. Clarke and Anya talk

  2. Lincoln sets out of Anya’s camp on his own

  3. Indra spies on camp Jaha and argues with Tristan

  4. Abby is broken free of her chains

  5. Tristan splits with Indra to confront the Arkers

  6. Roan receives a letter from Luna and dispatches a notice to Echo

  7. Clarke is recalled to TonDC by Luna via a letter

  8. Wells rallies the drop ship to leave to the ark’s location

  9. Luna arrives in TonDC

Chapter Twelve: The Sword of Surt

  1. Tristan is killed by the Arkers

  2. Indra hides

  3. Lexa and Luna have a good talk on Ragnarök

  4. Octavia teaches Jake a lesson on tracking

  5. Bellamy and Wells lead the 100 out of the drop ship

  6. Anya attacks the leaving group

  7. The 100 are herded back to the drop ship but protect themselves with guns

  8. Clarke arrives in tonDC

  9. Clarke and Lexa have a frank conversation with Luna

Chapter Thirteen: Bifrost

  1. Clarke and Lexa ride for Indra’s position

  2. Indra meets up with Octavia and Jake

  3. Echo and Raki discuss their ex-queens

  4. Bellamy and Wells rouse the 100 to battle the grounders and defend their home

  5. Murphy is interrogated by Anya and returned with a warning

  6. Abby, Kane and Jaha discuss the meaning of Tristan’s attack

Chapter Fourteen: The Norns

  1. Indra, Octavia, and Jake meet Clarke and Lexa

  2. Jake talks to Clarke

  3. Lexa meets Octavia

  4. Clarke temporarily passes Octavia’s training to Indra

  5. Indra, Octavia and Jake depart for TonDC

  6. Clarke and Lexa talk outside the hastily erected gates of Camp Jaha 

  7. Echo delivers an urgent message to Anya about Tristan’s death

  8. Anya pulls back slightly from the siege

  9. Wells and Bellamy debate Murphy’s message

Chapter Fifteen: Einherjar

  1. Clarke confronts Abby with Lexa

  2. Indra discusses Octavia’s place in the clans on the road

  3. Jake catches another butterfly while wandering and thinks about Clarke

  4. Wells and Bellamy wonder at the withdrawn grounders

  5. Anya leads the attack on the 100

  6. Clarke strikes Abby and is ready to kill her

  7. An arrow kills one of Lexa’s guards

Chapter Sixteen: Vidar the Avenger

  1. People in strange red cloaks attack 

  2. They kill Abby 

  3. Clarke and Lexa fight back to back

  4. Clarke’s warriors step up to the plate and fend off the attackers, killing them all

  5. Jake, Indra and Octavia are intercepted by ravagers (check name)

  6. Lincoln comes to their aid but is taken

  7. The mountain men attack the drop ship

  8. The 100 and the grounders at the drop ship are taken

  9. Anya and Raven were injured so they are left behind

Chapter Seventeen: A World in the Silence

  1. Clarke and Lexa talk over top of Abby’s corpse and identify the attackers as being from no clan they know of with strange weapons

  2. Kane and Jaha interrupt with questions

  3. Clarke and Lexa discuss Clarke’s ethnicity 

  4.     1. Summary quote is used here

  5. Lexa decides the sky people will be put on probation, same as the 100

  6. Clarke demands Jaha’s head, privately

  7. Lexa kisses her to silence her but Clarke storms out

  8. Luna finds and burns Lexa’s copy of the Tales of Ragnarök

  9. Octavia asks Indra about Lincoln

  10. Bellamy and Raven flee from the drop ship’s ruins to the Ark

Chapter Eighteen: A New Beginning

  1. Roan decides to ride for TonDC

  2. Bellamy and Raven are captured by Raki and Echo

  3. Lincoln wakes up in a cell next to Clarke’s ex-apprentice

  4. Octavia and Indra train together

  5. Jaha and Kane plot revenge on the grounders

  6. Wells wakes up inside of Mount Weather’s infirmary

  7. Luna gets a report about a night blood suitable to take the black 

  8. Clarke and Lexa talk in Lexa’s tent in TonDC

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing parts of this story two years ago. I hope this brings some closure to those who want it. I know how annoying it is when a story you like gets abandoned. I often go back and re-read comments on Of Dirt and Stone and Riffle and the Sea. Warrior of the Grey was my first big project and though I'm really sad I didn't end up seeing it all the way through, I'm really proud of what I did end up writing. 
> 
> If you're wondering what my weird sense of humour is up to these days, I'm currently drafting a web series about a lesbian necromancer who thinks human minions are overrated. 
> 
> I hope you live a great life, and life a great live,  
Follower of Mania


End file.
